


The Other Side

by rojy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Espada, Espada orihime, F/M, Heart, Role Reversal, Second Chances, shinigami ulquiorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: He never thought that it is possible to tolerate a hollow. He could say he liked her a little It was really unfortunate that she was with the enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

He never thought that it was possible to tolerate a hollow. For a man like him to tolerate is equivalent to liking someone. If he was not prideful, he could say he liked her a little. It was really unfortunate that she was on the enemy's side.

It was either the death of a whole squad or his surrender. He may seem heartless but he never appreciated death. It also only would have caused more loss to their side. He knew himself and his strength. He was strong but he couldn't win against them all alone in their territory. So he didn't make any ruckus there. He would only interact with her. Her fighting skills were poor compared to the rest. She was just ranked upon the top espada because of her amazing healing power that he had tried when he first came. How ironic, she was numbered the number of death.

They even argued. It was funny how she was a hollow yet she believed in the existence of the heart while he didn't believe in it to begin with. She claimed that her tear marks were evidence to her sadness from not finding it. She was silly enough to say "let's find it together." which he replied "Foolish woman.". It wasn't a wise move to insult his captor. he was usually careful, but she just pouted as a reply.

He usually passed his time by putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the moon. She asked him before what was so good about the moon. He was silent for a few moments before saying "nothing."

* * *

 

Sometime had passed and he wasn't a prisoner anymore. His colleagues came for him.  

They went after Aizen but he stayed to kill her. Her resistance was futile. Her nick was under his sword but he wasn't able to slice through it.  
"Weren't it you who said 'don't hesitate while fighting' ?"

His eyes widened when she remembered his words. He wanted to liberate her. Salvation is just a myth but he wanted to give her a chance for something better. A chance of a thing other than being enemies. Despite being considered a pessimist person, He wasn't dissatisfied with his life. Deep down he believed that a heart existed somewhere, he just didn't like such talks because people would talk superficially about the matter. He didn't have that kind of stupid heart.

She was different from the rest. She looked really sad despite the silliness and smiles she shows. He hated his desire for her. He wanted to know her more. It wasn't just sympathy. But it wasn't possible for anything more as enemies and it would be selfish of him to let her continue live like that.. and he was curious of how she would be as a soul. That too is selfish. He doesn't know if he's being selfish or selfless anymore .

He Took the sword from her nick and replaced it in front of her belly. "No resistance?"

"My time's up anyway."

"Woman, You realize that you can heal yourself?"

"Yes.. but I am tired of living a hollow"

He had a look of dread in his face. He took a few steps to slash through her with his sword.

"Will I find the heart there?" She asked before he slashed her.

"I can't answer.. but I will find you."

He had slashed her and as she was falling she asked with a weak trembling voice "You accept my offer?"

He was standing a few meters away as she was sent away by the force of his hit. He has used much force to make it quick and less painful. She smiled and reached her hand to him. He got closer and reached his hand but she turned into ash before he could reach her. He was too close.

That smile was the most genuine one he had ever seen from her.

Now he had to go fast to soul society. Kurosaki and the rest would fight Aizen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

A familiar but still different voice called. It was full of energy and excitement.

"Woman?"

She was there a few meters behind him. She was the same yet different. The air around her was different. The melancholic feeling that she gave isn't there anymore. She seemed now like a normal beautiful woman anyone would desire. He knew that was just the surface,there was more underneath. Specially for someone who was a powerful hollow for a long time but it seems that things had gotten better for her. He smiled for a split of a second.

She called him again as she was running through the crowd to get to him. He also quickened his pace to meet her midway. She was smiling happily and looking at him. She was only paying attention form him so when they made it to each other she fell.

"Some things don't change, do they?" He said with softened features as he stopped her from hitting the ground.

Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She pushed him away immediately and reprimanded "Where were you? I thought that you weren't looking for me."

His eyes widened for a bit. It was understandable but still.. "Woman, do I seem to be the type to not keep their promises?"

She was sulking and he didn't know how to deal with this.. His skills are poor when it comes to dealing with others. Despite sulking she seemed relieved.

She said with a bit of her old sadness appearing "It took you forever. I thought I was abandoned."

Ah.. fear of loneliness and abandonment. He knew them.

He had to reassure her ..and himself "If I was going to abandon you I would have left you in Hueco Mundo. I was caught in the mess of the war and took me a great deal of time to search for you. Do you know how big this place is?"

She looked a bit restless and embarrassed as her words backfired "Yes, it's huge."

He reached for her hand, the hand he had missed the last time because she turned to ashes. He pressed on it reassuringly "I will never abandon you."

Orihime smiled with a blush at that. "I tried searching for you but I didn't know where to start."

It seemed that he was almost smiling since he saw her but now he gave her his rare smile. Something inside of her got warmer, she liked to believe it was her heart.

She seemed to remember something before she said "Ulquiorra-kun, There is something I want ask you."

"What is it?" he looked with anticipation and fear at the same time of her request.

"I want to look for my brother."

"brother? you remember him?" He certainly didn't expect that but Hollows were humans once and had families. Most of them forgot about their lives in later stages but it didn't seem the case here.

She lowered her eyes and said "No, but I once encountered him before under Aizen-sama's orders. He was injured severely and a memory came up. He was lying on the ground dying. I found myself saying 'Onii-chan' and I couldn't leave him like that."

"Do you remember his name?"

"No, But he was a shinigami and I think he would go by the same surname as me 'Inoue' "

Something clicked in Ulquiorra's mind "I might know who you mean. That might even explain why I have always felt that you like someone but I didn't know whom"

He remembered hearing a similar story about the shinigami that came to mind. He also remembered that the shinigami was shaken by that battle for some reason."

"Really?" She looked hopeful. He was content with his decision to purify her though he was doubting it when he wasn't able to find her.

"But woman, you will stay with me" He looked firm.

"But I am not going anywhere!" She looked confused.

"I mean that we will live together." It was a firm but not a strong look he was giving her.

It seemed it was a new feature added to her. She was getting red a lot in one day. "But it's not appropriate for.."

"I don't care about what people say" He was firm in his resolution "I don't want to be alone anymore, too."

Just then she realized that she wasn't the only one who was longing.

"As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter." She smiled and held his hand reassuringly. She said with the same blush that had yet to disappear "I am.. just embarrassed, you know."

"I didn't expect that." He said somewhat teasing.

"I-I will get over it!"

"Yes with that face always blushing." His teasing smile got her more stubborn.

Her blush got more redder and her eyes looked determined. She got closer to him putting her hands around his back and her face in his chest. She was embracing him.

"Woman?"

"I told you I.." She stopped as she looked up to see his face. "Your face is red too, Ulquiorra!"

"Shut up." His words backfired. She had her unintended revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that I will write a sequel. It's been at least 3 months for both of them. Well Orihime doesn't have a stable job yet so it won't be hard for her to move or he could be the one to move he doesn't care. May be her brother would oppose to that? Her healing abilities will remain. I have a vague idea about writing about her turning into a hollow I am not sure if I will write more but If I have any ideas and the capacity I will write more.Comments are appreciated 
> 
> Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought of this but I didn't think I would write I hoped that someone more skilled than me would adopt it. I wrote It on impulse. I was just going to write the first paragraph and here it is.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
